Aduial
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: Lobos, humanos y vampiros. Buenos y malos. Hombres y mujeres -a veces juntos e incluso revueltos-. Colección de drabbles de distintos claims y advertencias. Retos de la comunidad lj Twilightcien.
1. Roce

**Aquí estoy de nuevo. He decidido ir colgando la serie de drabbles en respuesta de los retos de la comunidad twilightcien. Así pues, aquí encontraréis drabbles puros (vamos, 100 palabras justas) de varios claims. Cuando haya spoilers de Breaking Dawn lo especificaré al inicio. En este drabble hay leves SPOILERS, nada demasiado significativo.**

_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, sólo el tiempo libre y la imaginación._

* * *

_**Roce**_

No entiende como sobrevivió solo durante años, sin más capacidad culinaria que la mínima para hacerse un huevo frito. Ahora devora con ganas su estofado. Sue siente orgullo cuando Charlie pide, casi sin atreverse, si puede comer un poco más. Por supuesto que puede, porque ahora que no tiene a sus hijos en casa no hay peleas por la última patata frita o el último trozo de carne. Cuando sus manos se rozan al coger el plato, Sue no sabe si sus mejillas se han sonrojado tanto como a ella le parece. ¿Debería querer sentir su tacto rasposo de nuevo?

* * *

_Charlie y Sue son amor. He dicho._


	2. Pack

**SPOILERS de BD. **

_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, sólo el tiempo libre y la imaginación._

* * *

**_Pack _**

¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? ¿Cuál era la decisión correcta? Des del primer momento la manada había sido la familia de Quil, los lobos, sus hermanos. Ahora parecía que la fuerte unión entre ellos estaba rota, desgarrada por un cuchillo invisible. Jake se había ido, había hecho su elección: la vida y felicidad de Bella prevalecían por encima de todo, incluso por encima de sus amigos, por encima de su odio por los vampiros. La duda lo estaba corroyendo, la incertidumbre de su futuro, del futuro de la manada y de los humanos de esa zona. ¿Qué sería de ellos?

* * *

_Jake se acaba de ir, apenas han pasado unos segundos. Y Quil es un mar de dudas._


	3. Perseverance

**SPOILERS de BD. **

_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, sólo el tiempo libre y la imaginación._

* * *

**Perseverance**

¿Iban a encontrar algo? ¿Conseguirían dar con otro ser tan especial como Renesmee? Alice no tenía la respuesta, no sabía si sería capaz de localizar algo que no podía ver. Pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que seguir buscando, sabía que era la única manera de salvarlos a todos. Le dolía de un modo casi palpable estar lejos de su familia, quería estar cerca de Bella y reír con Emmett, quería tomarle el pelo a Jacob y leer un nuevo libro de Carlisle. Pero sabía que la única manera de lograrlo era encontrar a otro medio vampiro. Y hacerlo a tiempo.

* * *

_No quiero ni imaginarme lo que tuvieron que pasar Jasper y Alice para encontrar a Nahuel._


	4. Dudas

**Libre de spoilers :)**

_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, sólo el tiempo libre y la imaginación._

* * *

**Dudas**

¿Cuánto más iba a durar? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que ver a ese chico agonizando a su lado, retorciéndose de dolor y pidiéndole que lo matara de una vez? ¿Había sido una buena decisión transformar al joven Edward, fueran cuales fueran los ruegos de su madre? Carlisle no lo sabía, no tenía ni idea de las consecuencias de su decisión. En esos momentos sólo existía la agonía de Edward y la incertidumbre de lo que ocurriría después. Después de que sus ojos se tiñeran de rojo, ¿iba a querer ese chico permanecer a su lado? ¿Cuánto podía esperar de su futuro?

* * *

_Críticas y demases, al Go._


	5. Dosis de vida

**SPOILERS DE BD :)**

_**Disclaimer: **nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, sólo el tiempo libre y la imaginación._

* * *

**Dosis de vida**

Bebe, bebe y bebe. Parece que nunca tiene suficiente, que su cuerpo sólo desea seguir ingiriendo el líquido rojo d la taza. Sabe que nadie ha muerto, sabe que el bebé le provoca esa satisfacción en el estómago cada vez que termina de nuevo una taza. Sabe que Jake la mira con una mueca de asco mal disimulada y que Emmett le sonríe como si hubiera cometido su primer (muy cruel) acto vampírico. Edward sencillamente la sigue mirando con intensidad y le sonríe cuando pide más, avergonzada. Y vuelve a beber con avidez, una dosis más de su necesaria medicina.

* * *

_Sólo Bella podía hacer de algo tan creepy algo _taaaan_ normal y corriente._


End file.
